Beauxbatons Academie Pour Sorciers Et Sorcieres
by The Marauders
Summary: Last chapter up - who will Hermione choose? Ron(Paul) or Harry(Jean)? Will Snape be heroic? (Why, of course!) Very very slight gore - just execution by guillotine, nothing TOO bad! Another delightful story by Prongs.
1. The Mystery Unravells

The Darkness of Death   
  
By Kara Darkblood  
~*~ Prongs ~*~  
  
Author's Note: HELLO! It's me, Prongs. Here's a depressing lot  
of stuff. Do you want Romance? Do you want more Action? Email me  
(spunky_slytherin@harrypotteremail.com) and tell me, ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" There is a certain time, in the past, when they say that all was  
peacefull. It was when Muggles and Wizards lived in harmony with   
eachother. There was no persecution, there was no execution, no   
torture, no decapitation. The Muggles helped the Wizards, the Wizards  
helped the Muggles. But then, it became divided. A new muggle ceremony  
called "religion" developed, and with it the evils of the devil and  
witches. They became shunned and almost all wizarding practice stopped,  
untill a few wizards began to teach magic to their children quietly and  
secretly, in the forests and woods, far away from muggles. They  
began to grow, and expand. There were now thousands of wizards around  
the world. They began to make academies, the most prominent being  
Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durham. Hogwarts, the good English   
school, was the most well known wizarding school. Then Beauxbatons, a  
french academy, was the sister school of Hogwarts, and many  
exchange programs and inter-scholar Quiddich matches took place.  
Durham, was an academy off in Russia, from which many students began  
to practice the Dark Arts. They were angry with Hogwarts and so  
posed as mortals and told the Muggles of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.   
The Puritans, at this time, were thriving in England and they attacked  
the two schools with force. Hogwarts was able to withstand attack, but  
the more elaborate, beautiful "Academie de Beauxbatons Pour Sorciers  
et Sorcieres" fell to the mob. Thousands of students were killed, and  
teachers slaughtered. The headmaster, Proffessor Jacques D'Estee,  
was taken for questioning. To which he replied only,   
  
"Je ne vais jamais dire rien. Et jamais vais-j'arreter de   
faire ce que je fais - il faudra prendre mon tete."  
  
(Which means, "Never shall I tell you anything. And never shall I stop  
what I do - you would have to sever my head from my body.")  
  
This tragedy was a great blow to the wizarding communtiy. Now, three  
hundred years later, Beaubaxons is finally going to be re-opened.  
The headmaster will be Proffesseur Pierre D'Estee, Jacque's great-  
great-great-great-grandson. But suspicion as to wether it will be  
a sucess is questionable. "  
  
Harry and Hermione sat back as Ron re-read the page. Harry smiled, and  
started laughing as Ron closed the book. Hermione gave them a sharp  
glance. "Why are you laughing?" she snapped, angry at them.  
  
"Because it's funny!" said Ron.  
  
"No, it isn't! Look at what this school has gone through - I mean,  
think of the history!" she said.  
  
"Yeah? History history school school school, is that all you think  
about, Herm?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione rose in anger. "Look at what those students had to go through!  
Imagine their lives! To be executed for practicing the Magic Arts!"   
  
She ran out of the room as the two boys continued laughing.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't know where she was going, or why she was going there.  
She asked herself why this affected her so much, this Beaubaxons academy.  
She stumbled through the darkness of the corridors and ran in and out  
of rooms and halls, as though posessed. She wasn't really sure what she  
was looking for, but she knew that she was looking for something.   
She thought of Ron, Harry, Gryffindor, her parents, her muggle life as  
she ran through the hall, and she reached the end. It had been a long  
corridor, one that had twists and turns and wrong ends, but somehow  
she had made it to the end. There was a pool of water in a golden  
well. She had never heard of this hall, though she had read of all of  
the books on Hogwarts. She gazed into the pond, and it began to swirl.  
Images of a school like Hogwarts, only much grander, and decorated   
with Ivory and Gold, and all sorts of precious metals appeared before  
her. She gasped as the room began to spin and she fainted on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She was in a dark room, the only light was the faint light from a   
candle in a golden holder. She bolted up right, and found that she was   
in the middle of a hall way with someone peering over her. It looked  
like...Proffessor Lupin?!?  
  
"It seems, Miss Jones, that you are in the wrong place - your commons  
room is over there," he said, smiling at her, and pointing to  
a door with the words "Lion D'Or" inscribed in huge gold lettering.   
She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Proffessor Lupin, where am I?" she asked, and the young man looked  
back at her, surprised.   
  
"Miss Jones, are you feeling well? I am Proffessor McLerson!" he  
chuckled slightly, and she stood up, as Proffessor McLearson walked  
away.  
  
Hermione, who was apparently "Miss Jones," looked at the gold letters  
above her commons room. Under the grand "LionD'or" was written  
"Golden Lion". She stepped in the door, and gasped as she looked  
around the room. It was...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : La Mystere de BeauxBatons   
  
...exactly as the Gryffindor commons room! There was a fire lit, and   
there were students around her, on the couches, chatting, playing  
cards or doing homework. Their robes were more elaborate, the girls in  
long dresses of the seventeen hundreds, and there were no electric lights,  
merely dozens and dozens of candles lit everywhere. Her mouth dropped  
as she was mezmerized by her surrounding. She saw two fifth year boys,  
who resembled Harry and Ron, and she ran to them. "Harry! Ron!" she  
cried, and the boys stared at her asthough she were crazy.   
  
"Henrietta, what are you talking about?" asked the Ron-ish boy. "Don't  
tell me that you have forgotten our names!"  
  
She faked a laugh and looked around, cheeks burning red, for a hint  
as to what their names were. She noticed school books on the ground,   
and they read: Jean, and Paul. "Jean," she asked testily, and the   
boy that looks like Harry turned.  
  
His eyes twinkled, and Henrietta noticed that there was something   
different about him, as he asked her, "What is it?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. Er - what do we have for homework?"  
They looked at her as though she were insane.  
  
Paul, Ron, piped up, "Henrietta, what has gotten into you? Man!"   
she said a soft goodnight and stumbled out of the commons room,   
tired. She managed to find her way into her dorm, and found the bed  
that had school books all over it marked "Henrietta Granstewart"   
in elegant writing. She flipped through the pages, and tried to figure  
out what was happening.  
  
The night dragged on. Hermione watched as the other girls that   
"Henrietta" shared a dorm with filled in at different times. Hermione  
packed her schoolthings to the side, and tried to sleep.  
  
  
The next day came, and Hermione thought, for a fleeting second, that  
she might just be back home, where she could wander down to the commons  
room and find Ron and Harry waiting for her so they could go to Hogsmead  
or whatever. But no - the commons room was dark, and it seems that all  
of the other students had already gone to their classes. Hermione   
panicked. She could never be late for class! Never, not even in an   
alternate dimension - or wherever she was. She grabbed her books,   
ran a comb through her hair and was half out of the commons room  
untill she realized that she was in her pj's. She ran up to her room,  
where an elaborate set of dresses, peticoats, and other things  
that Hermione had only read about were oh her bed. She hardly had time  
to wonder how they got there - she was more concerned about getting  
them on, and became frantic, when a small house-elf came up to her.  
  
"Mistress Henrietta, Shahiri wonder why you are so early?" asked the   
small woman. She began to undress Hermione and put on the corset.  
  
"Early? I'm late! Late for classes!" she squealed.   
  
The ugliest laughter came from the elf. "It is not a day for school,  
Shahiri knows, it is a day of rest!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and then asked, "Saturday?"  
  
The elf nodded. "You are up early." There was a silence as Shahiri  
began to pull on the layers of the dress. "You are very pretty today,  
Mistress - prettier than Thursday, Shahiri thinks." Hermione smiled  
sadly at this comment. Today is saturday, she thought to herself.  
Two days to find out what is going on...   
  
~~~ Chapter 3: La Mystere Est Elabore ~~~  
  
Hermione walked through the halls on her own. It was very early,   
and only some of the proffessors were up. She was trying to piece  
together things. She was smart, she thought, she should be able to  
figure it out. SHe began to speak aloud. "My name is Henrietta   
Granstewart, and my friends, Harry and Ron are actually Jean and Paul.  
Proffessor Lupin is Proffessor Mc..whatever... and today is Saturday."  
SHe paused, and leaned against the cold stone wall, trying to   
think of an explanation for all of this.   
  
There was silence for a few moments. Then hushed talking from the near  
-est classroom. She went closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Yes, Lily, I know." said a voice - it sounded like Lupin.  
  
"But, Mooney..." said a sweet, female voice, and Hermione assumed  
that it was Lily.  
  
"James will be here soon, and then everything will be ok." said  
Lupin.  
  
"But, what if ...he... kills him?" she asked, voice trembling.  
  
Hermione leaned in for a closer listen, but froze when she felt a thin,  
bony hand on her shoulder.  
  
~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
(Any suggestions? What Do YOU want to see? Tell me!!!! R/R please!) 


	2. Further Into The Dream

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love getting them, good or bad (don't  
we all?) Anyway, here is chapter 2!!!  
  
(PS Mlle is short for Madameoiselle, french for Miss. and Mme is  
short for Madame, french for Mrs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione froze. A cold, icy voice spoke quietly, almost a whisper.  
"What are you doing here, Miss. Grandstewart?  
  
Hermione visibly gulped and turned to find herself almost touching  
noses with the sallow skinned Potions teacher. "Er.." she stammered,  
"I was just..."  
  
The Professor hissed in her ear. "Just what? Spying? You know that  
students are not allowed out of their rooms at ALL!"  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed, and the teacher took a step back and stood  
tall. "Why, sir?"  
  
"Why?" he spat, and his glare coldened.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't think that..." Hermione began, but was cut  
off by an angry Professor.  
  
"Exactly! You didn't think! Well, do you want - Voldemort to get  
you, girl? Or worse... those damn muggle puritans to come and take us  
all away?" He glared down at her, and she opened her mouth, but no  
sound came out. "Ten points from Lion-D'or for your stupidity. I  
suggest that you go right back to where you came from." Hermione hesitated,  
glancing to the room where the discussion between Prof. Lupin-er-McLearson,  
and this mysterious...Lily...was taking place. "GO!" yelled the teacher,  
so loud that it echoed off the walls throughout the corridors, and   
filled the area with sound. She could hear McLearson and Lily moving  
to the door of the classroom and quickly ran from the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stumbled into the commons room, where she found Ron-er-Paul,  
on his own. "Hey, Henrietta!" he called cheerfully, flashing his   
bright smile. Hermione was a bit taken aback by being called   
"Henrietta," and didn't answer, merely looked around the room. Paul  
looked at her quizically, then repeated his greeting. This time,  
Hermione clued in that it was meant for her, and smiled nervously.  
  
"Er, Hey - P-Paul?" she finished it as more of a question than an  
answer. She was still looking around, filled with mixed emotions.  
Questions were running through her mind at a mile a minute. She looked  
down at Paul, and saw his cute face smiling at her. For a fleeting  
moment, she thought that she would be able to tell him what was going  
on. But that thought vanished within a second, replaced by more  
answerless questions.   
  
She sat down next to him, and began staring into space. Paul looked  
around, nervously, and Hermione noticed that his hands were sweaty.  
He was shaking. She figured it was from the fire. "Um, Henrietta,  
can I ask you something?" he began, looking at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, confused.   
  
He gulped, and then managed to stutter, "Do you want to go out with  
me?"   
  
Hermione was a bit taken aback but when she looked at him, she thought  
of Ron. She decided that if there really was a Henrietta, then she  
must like him enough to convince him to ask her out. And anyway, it  
would give her a chance to see what going out with Ron would be like.  
She looked back to Paul, and noticed that the suspense was killing   
him. His face was pale, and Hermione almost laughed. He was exactly  
like Ron - so blunt.   
  
"Sure! Er - When?" she asked, and Paul visibly relaxed, and put his  
arm around her confidently. Yes, she thought, EXACTLY like Ron.  
  
"Any time you want, sweety!" he said cockily, as Harry-erm-Jean,  
walked in.  
  
"Well, well, well... what DO we have here?" he asked, smiling.   
  
"What does it look like?" said Paul, grinning. "How was practice?"   
he asked, looking at Jean, who looked worn-out and smelt like  
old grass, dirt and sweat.   
  
"Tough." replied Jean, and Paul looked at him.  
  
"Is that a new fragrance, Jean? If so, I don't think that it's going  
to attract the ladies, you know?" he joked.  
  
"Like you do, R-er-Paul?" Hermione laughed, trying to cover up the   
fact that she almost called him Ron. They were exactly alike.   
  
It seemed perfect, and for a moment, Hermione thought that she was  
back home, with Harry and Ron, until the House professor burst   
through the doors, looking worn out and anxious, her eyes blood  
shot and robes dirty. She was shaking, and apparently not from the   
cold. Hermione could hear screams from the other commons rooms and  
the sounds of hundreds of students running through the school.  
  
The house teacher, Professor McGrangall, yelled, "....  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N Sorry so short.Next chapter will be good.   
Do u like the H/R thing? Or do you want H/H?   
I'm thinking of writing some in next chapter... OOOOH  
I just got a great idea!!!!!!   
  
Please R/R thanx to those who have already done so! 


	3. Falling

Beauxbatons cHaPtEr 3  
  
A/N: hey there, wrote this on the same night as ch 2. Wow, I am   
BORED! Hope u like! R/R ideas, what do U want to see in a story?  
Even ideas for other stories, like really wierd romances. I could  
take them on as a challenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McGrangall yelled, "Everyone! Quick, get out of the school! Hurry!"  
Students began stampeding out of the room faster than the future  
firebolt. Hermione, Jean and Paul just happened to be at the back of   
the room, could not get out fast enough. By the time they had reached  
the Great Hall to exit, there were hundreds of men dressed all in   
black with pitchforks and axes in the room, surrounding the teachers,  
and the few remaining students - Kara Darkblood, a Slytherin,   
and a fellow Gryffindor, Shahiri Draguslayer. The students were   
being placed in handcuffs and taken away, as well as a couple of  
Hufflepuff boys whom had gotten mixed up in the whole thing. They  
quickly spotted Hermione & co and grabbed them. Duponte, the headmaster,  
was calmly being taken and the teachers were running around frantically.  
Snape, the potions teacher, caught sight of the three.   
  
"Didn't you get out?" he asked, panic in his voice. The three  
were carted off into a sort of carridge, where they were locked up  
as though they were animals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione awoke in a dark chamber, a dungeon. It smelt putrid - like  
dead rats and rotting food. The scent reached her nostrils and  
she coughed in disgust. The floor was damp and there was strange  
green mold everywhere. Luckily, her skirts and robe protected her  
from the dampness. She looked around, and in the dim light managed  
to make out the features of Jean and Paul. "Jean!" she cried.  
"Paul! Wake up!"   
  
They started to stirr and for a moment Hermione thought that they were   
going to wake up and help her get out of there. She was petrifyed.   
Sitting in the dark, dismal dungeon, she tried to piece what was going  
on. If she was Henrietta, then Paul and Jean must be...Ron and Harry!  
It was so simple, and she did not know how she had not figured it  
out before! She must have fallen back to live her life in the past,  
with all of the same circumstances... but wait.. what about   
You-Know-Who and the Puritans....?  
  
Harry-Jean, began to stirr and she snapped her head in his direction.  
"Jean, are you ok? Jean!" she ran to his side.  
  
"Yea, yeah, Henrietta, I'm fine... Wow, I haven't felt like this   
since... I don't know." he sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
He looked at her, and he moved his head closer to hers. "I haven't   
felt like this since..."  
  
Their noses were touching. Soon, their lips..."Since your parents  
died?" muttered Hermione softly. Jean pulled back in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked abruptly.  
  
She stared at him, and then asked, "Did your parents not die trying  
to kill Voldemort? That's what made you famous!"   
  
He rolled his eyes and began to shake his head. "Man, Henrietta,  
that sure did take a lot out of you! My parents are still alive!  
I'm not famous! Are you feeling ok?" he asked her.  
  
She gasped, and pointed to his forehead. "Your scar - you don't have  
a scar! That means that ... that ..."  
  
She barely had time to piece together what was going on when a  
man dressed in black, obviously a puritan came in the room. 


	4. The Last Chance

Beauxbatons: Chapter 4  
  
A/N Ok, it's short and sweet .... the last chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A puritan came charging in. Hermione gasped and looked to Jean,  
who grabbed her arm protectively, and pulled her back behind her.  
"I won't let them hurt you," he whispered to her softly, and Hermione  
could only nod.  
  
The man in black grabbed Jean, and then Hermione. "Come on, you kids,  
you've made me enough trouble already!" he spat as he shoved them  
out of the door.   
  
Hermione looked to the ground. Lying there, in the darkness, was  
Paul, and she felt her heart tear in two. Should she stay here with  
Paul? Should she go with Jean? Her mind span with questions as she   
heard a weak voice call her name: "Henrietta..." it was Paul. His arm  
was outstreached and a tear stained his cheek. She turned away,  
fighting the urge to cry, and the man grabbed her roughly.  
  
"Get moving, child of evil!" he said, and Hermione was pushed through  
the dungeons to a chamber where sat the leader of the puritans, and  
Voldemort himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, who was dressed as a peasant.  
She hated the feeling of not knowing what was going on... it made her  
feel helpless. She tried to connect her thoughts, when finally, it  
hit her.  
  
Voldemort was not dead - Harry's parents had not been killed, Harry  
was not famous, and Voldemort was thriving. That's why Harry - or  
Jean - had no scar! That meant...  
  
"Are you sure that these are the children?" asked the Puritan leader.  
Voldemort nodded, and turned to look at Hermione. His cold glance  
sent shivers down her spine. She leaned over and clung to Harry.  
She could hear some shouting as they brought into the room Snape  
and Duponte.   
  
"Listen, you can't touch these kids!" said Snape, who was trying to  
stare the guard down.  
  
"Would you rather we take your life over that of your pupil's?"  
Sneered Voldemort, his cold eyes piercing deep into Snape's flesh.  
  
Then he said something that made almost everyone in the place fall over:  
  
"By all means."  
  
He was willing to give up what little chance he had of saving himself for  
his worst ennemy: Harry Potter.   
  
Hermione gasped. She watched as they took their potions teacher and  
their headmaster away. She looked to Harry, petrifyed.   
  
Outside, the din of a crowd could be heard. As they were pushed out  
into the sunlight, Hermione had to sheild her eyes from the brightness  
of the day. She looked around, and was greated by the angry, dirty  
faces of filthy pesants and the stench of rot. They booed and hissed  
as Professor Snape was executed.  
  
The executioner lifed up the severed head from the decapitated body.  
The skin was drenched with the dark red blood, its face frozen into  
a permanent look of fear and anticipation. Hermione turned, burring  
her face into Jean's warm shoulder, and Headmaster Duponte approached  
the guilotine.  
  
The puritan leader, with Voldemort near by, began speaking, adressing  
the mob. "This is the one responsible for this all! Take one last look  
at his face. This is the face of a child of satan! The spawn of evil!  
He has taken our children and made them evil..."  
  
His speach droned on and Hermione heard a cry, that of a tear-stained  
red haired woman. "Jean" she screamed frantically, over and over. Jean  
turned, and his face lit up for the first time in a long time.   
  
"Mother!" he called, breaking free of the Guards and Hermione. His   
mother ran to hug him. He took one last look at Hermione, and then  
sighed. His mother, and apparently, his father, were taking off quietly,  
not having been seen by the crowd. They were much too interested in  
Duponte's execution. Hermione's eyes darted from place to place.  
She was torn - how could they excecute Duponte! She had fallen so much  
into this dream that it all seemed to be perfect reality to her.  
Turning her head, not being able to watch, she saw the tear stained  
face of a familiar red head. He was being brought up to the executioner's  
stand. It was Paul.  
  
Her pulse raced. Her heart was going a mile a minute. "Paul!" she   
screamed, and ran to him. All thoughts of Jean had been vanquished.  
All she cared about right now was Paul. As he was being taken to the  
guillotine, he looked back to scan the crowd one last time.  
  
"PAUL!" she screamed again, pushing past all of the guards and onto  
the platform. He looked at her, anxiously.   
  
"Get out of here! You have to get out of here! They ... they might  
kill you too!" he shouted, his eyes brimming with salty tears.  
  
"So? What does that matter?" she spat, staring deep into Paul's eyes.  
  
"It matters to me! I can't - I can't let that happen to you!" he  
said, almost stuttering.  
  
"Oh, Paul..." Hermione whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
Then Paul grabbed her and kissed her, and she felt her heart melt.  
The executioner grabbed Paul, roughly pulling her away from him.  
"No!" she screamed, as Paul gave her one last look.  
  
"Run, Hermione, run!" he whispered, and Hermione froze. He called me  
Hermione, she thought, he called me Hermione.   
  
Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she came to, everything was a little fuzzy. A red head was leaning   
over her. "Herm...Hermione...?" he asked softly. She looked up at   
him and smiled.  
  
"Ron?" she asked, and he nodded.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked again, gently picking her up.  
  
Hermione scratched her forehead, leaning against Ron. "What happened?"  
she questioned him. He looked back at her surprised.  
  
"I- I don't know... you ran away and I got worried, so I came looking  
for you!" he said.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked, and Ron looked a little hurt.  
  
"Oh. Harry." he said dissapointedly. "He's off with Ginny somewhere."  
  
Hermione sighed. For all of this time, she had been torn between  
Ron and Harry. But I guess, she thought, that it has always been   
Ron from the start, only ... she looked back up at him, who was staring  
at her intensly. ... only I didn't know it.  
  
"Ron?" she said softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"For what?" he asked, surprised, and she shrugged.   
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." she attempted to stand up but ended  
up falling over, into Ron's arms.  
  
"Yeah - it's nearly dinner. Care to join me?" he asked, holding out  
his arm.  
  
She locked her arm in his, smiling, and they walked back to the  
dinner hall together.  
  
~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Did you like it? Sorry for all H/Hr shippers,  
and sorry for making Harry seem a little like a jerk there. I just  
had to make ron the good guy.   
  
(mooney starts hitting her for the H/R thing)  
  
**GO AWAY, mooney, I am trying to write my Author's note!**  
  
(Mooney does not leave and continues to hit me, Prongs)  
  
Ok, well *owch* that was my story. *ow!* thanx for all of the reviews  
*ow* u guys are GREAT!!!!!!  
  
~*~ Prongs ~*~ 


End file.
